Uncle Soos
by Sparrowswan
Summary: When Ashley comes into Gravity Falls, and all she remembers is Soos, who she claimed is her Uncle, Dipper and Mabel, and not only that, her parents are missing, she knows their is only one place to turn...
1. Gravity Falls

**I don't own Gravity Falls!**

I grunted and lifted my head. Where was I? How did I get here? That's when I noticed the sign...

"Welcome to Gravity Falls". So that's where I am. Sounds , might as well look around. I slowly got up and started to look around. Then, I saw another sign, and another one, and another.

"What's up with all the signs?" I thought to myself. I looked at one of them... "The Mystery Shack". Might as well go check it out. As I was walking I heard a voice start screaming.

"Waddles! Get back here!" Waddles... where have I heard that name before? Then a pig shot out of the bushes. I easily avoided the pig...but not the girl. A girl jumped in the bushes right at me.

"Sorry! I didn't see you! I'm Mabel!" she said as she grabbed the pig. Then she looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, um, I'm Ashley." I told her. Mabel...do I know her? Then her eyes went wide.

"Woah! What happened to you! Your all..." she said. I looked down. Yikes. My arms and legs were all scratched up. What happened?

"I, don't, know, to be honest." I told her.

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan wants us to clean the Shack!" another voice said as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Who's your friend? Oh, I'm Dipper." he said. That's when I remembered.

"This is Ashley. She doesn't remem-" Mabel started but I cut her off.

"I was coming to see Uncle Soos!" I screamed, and ran to find my parents.


	2. Uncle Soos

**I don't own Gravity Falls!**

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" I called.  
>"Ashley! Wait!" I heard Dipper call. I figured Mabel was there, too. I heard Waddles grunting behind me. That's when I saw it. Our family car was tipped over. I ran over to it, and looked inside. I gasped.<br>"There's, nothing. They must be ok. In fact, they might be in the Mystery Shack. Let's go check." Dipper said. Mabel gave him a look.  
>"Why do you want to go back to the Shack so bad?" she asked him as we started walking there.<br>"Um, no reason, hey look, WENDY!" Dipper yelled to someone on a golf cart. The cart stopped, and backed towards us.  
>"Hey, kids. Who's your- Yikes...what happened, kid?" She asked.<br>"I'm not really sure, I think I was in a car crash. My car was over there, and my mom and dad are gone." I told her. She told us to hop in and she would take us back to the "Shack", as she referred it.  
>After Mabel rambling on about smile dip for a minute, I remembered something.<br>"Wait, isn't Smile Dip illegal?" I asked her. She gave me a smile and nodded. The cart stopped. We hopped out and went in the shack.  
>"Hey, kids. Stan's in the back room talking to a couple. They looked familiar...oh, well. Who's your friend?" Soos said as we walked in.<br>"UNCLE SOOS!" I yelled and ran in to give him a hug.  
>"Um, hi...?" he said, confused.<br>"It's me, Ashley! Josie's daughter? You remember me, don't you?" I asked, getting a bit concerned. A laugh almost escaped me. I saw Wendy and Dipper going into the other room...that's why he wanted to get back so fast!  
>"I don't have a sister." he told me. I jumped back in alarm. I turned to Mabel.<br>"There's another Soos in Gravity Falls, right?" I asked her. She slowly shook her head. As I saw the door open, I looked around Soos, hoping it was my parents, but it wasn't. Just some random tourists.  
>"I'll get Dipper," Mabel said. When she returned, so took me up to their room. Dipper turned to me with a serious look on his face.<br>"You can't tell anyone about what I'm about to show you, ok?" he said. I nodded and promised. He took a book out that had a hand with 6 fingers and a number three on it.  
>"That looks familiar," I said. Dipper looked up.<br>"Look at this. This must have happened to you," he said and showed me.  
>"A New Memory; Bill Cipher's new method of entering the mind."<p> 


	3. Mom?

**I do not own Gravity Falls!**

As we studied the page, we tried to figure out a way to get my memory back.  
>"So, pretty much, this 'Bill Cipher' guy has my mind, and has given me a new one?" I asked. Dipper confirmed my question. I sinked to the ground. I tried reaching to the back corners of my mind. Nothing. Then, out of nowhere, the attic door started opening. Dipper threw the book under his bed.<br>"Hey, Ashley. Your mom's here," Wendy said. Dipper let a sigh of relief. Wendy saw the book.  
>"Dude, you got to lock the door when your reading that. What if it was Soos, or Stan, instead of me?" she asked. Dipper told me that Wendy knew about the book.<br>"Um, alright. I guess I'll go," I said. Dipper waved Wendy into the attic as he showed her something in the book. Mabel followed me outside, to my "mom". Mabel gasped at who it was. She pulled me aside quickly.  
>"Be careful, she's dangerous!" she whispered, then ran away. I shrugged. Well, 5 years of acting better pay off...<br>"MOM! I'm so glad your ok! Is dad ok?I met this kid, and he took me to the mystery shack, he thought you might be there. Can we buy tickets for the tour? Please, please, PLEASE!" I yelled, pretending I really cared.  
>"Ashley, sweetie! I'm glad your ok! Your father's not ok. He didn't survive the crash. I must have swerved off the road. I already got our stuff set up in our house, an-"<br>"Wait, house? I thought we were just visiting Uncle Soos?" I said, pretending to be surprised, but inside I was freaking out.  
>"You must have hit your head pretty hard! We are living here now! Why don't you go play with that little girl with the...grabbling hook? Maybe you two can go on a tour!" she told me as she slipped a $20 bill into my hand. I smiled, agreed and skipped towards Mabel.<br>"Good and bad news. Good news, I'm living in Gravity Falls now. Bad news, I have to live with that woman, alone. No siblings and no father." I told her. Her eyes went wide.  
>"DIPPER! WE HAVE A CODE RED!" she yelled running to the shack.<p>

**I am open to ideas of who this "mystery woman is. If you have any ideas, leave them in the review.**


	4. Safefor now

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one's going to have some big events, I didn't want to give anything away! I don't own Gravity Falls!**

"What do you mean, a code red?" I asked after we were safely hidden in the employees break room.  
>"Well, you see, she had another "daughter", and after two weeks, she was gone. We found her curled up in the woods, mumbling things that we couldn't understand. After that, we never saw her again," Dipper told me. Man, this was worse than I thought!<br>"Is there anything in the book to get my memory back?" I asked. Dipper laughed.  
>"If there was, we would have been out to get Old Man Mcgucket's memory back already!" he said, trying to sound light hearted. But then he got serious.<br>"The only thing it says is that it will come back on it's own, hopefuly," he said.  
>"So your saying I'll be living with this, I don't know, lunatic until the day you two find ME behind the shack? Not on my watch," I said, leaving the room.<br>"Mom, Dipper and Mabel invited me to sleep over. Can I please stay?" I asked. A look of, almost fear flashed before she agreed.  
>"Yay! Your the best! Thanks!" I said before running off to join Mabel and Dipper.<br>"I'm safe for tonight. Now, let's look for things to jog my memory..."


	5. Who?

**I don't own Gravity Falls**

"Nope. Nothing. No." I repeated as Dipper and Mabel held up different things. A soccer ball, one of Mabel's summer readings, a golf club. I glanced at something out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked, picking up a lump of fabric.

"That's Waddles new sweater," Mabel said. I inspected it. It had a dog on it.

"I have a dog. Whimpers, because my dad hates it and it whimpers every time he walks close to it. He beat it one time" I heard someone say.

"Yes! You started remembering! You remembered your dog, and your dad's hatred for him!" Dipper yelled.

"My mom loved that dog, before she died, that is," I said. Mabel came and put a confronting arm around me.

"Any siblings?" she asked me.

"Yeah, a little sister, Annie. Really annoying," I told her.

"Well, you remember your real family now. Now you got to pretend she's your mom," Dipper said with a shiver.

"What's so bad about her, anyways?" I asked them.

"She, well, we don't know who she is, but she came here and managed to get Candy and Grenda to hate us," Dipper said.

"I miss them," Mabel sighed.

"Hey, girl, I'm your friend!" I told her. She smiled and started to say something, when we heard Stan scream and the sound of breaking glass!


	6. Stan!

"Stan! Stan! Are you ok?" We ran down, screaming, as we heard more glass an now Soos was  
>screaming to.<p>

"Kill it with fire! Kill it with fire!" He shouted as we came into the kitchen. We heaved a sigh of relief. A bat had flown into the kitchen, and Stan had knocked a pot off the table.

"Gruncle Stan, you scared us! We thought she came!" Mabel said.

"Her? No way. She's never setting foot in this shack again after what happened last time," she said as he headed to his room. We headed back upstairs and I asked what happened last time.

"She came in and demanded that Mabel went with her. I found Mabel in the forest 3 hours later, tied up and unconscious. Mabel still can't reme-" Dipper started telling me, when Mabel interupted.

"I remember! She said that if I made one noise, she would kill Dipper! And that she would tell everyone I did it! Then everything's kinda hazy until I woke up back here," she said. I sighed.

"So, she's got enough dirt against you that she's willing to kill you? I really don't want to go with her now," I told them.

"We think it has something to do with the books, but we can't be sure," Mabel said while I closed the window.

"The book! It's gone!"


	7. Where's the Journal?

**I do not own Gravity Falls!**

**Also, I want to say thanks to RockSunner for letting me know that the speech was gone and that everything was bolded. Thank you!**

"It can't just be gone! It has to be somewhere!" Mabel said, looking around.

"Uh, you guys," I said looking out the window. They joined me at the window.

"Is that...Gideon?" Dipper asked. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear under his breath.

"Who's Gideon?" I asked, looking at them.

"Our arch enemy. Now he has 3. Let's get Wendy...and tell Soos. We're going to need all hands on deck." Dipper said, pulling the door of the room open.

We found both of them in the break room, drinking "Pitt Cola".

"Soos, there's something we need to tell you. That book we had? We didn't buy it. We found it in the woods. And most of the stuff in it is in the woods," Mabel said. Wendy sat up, dropping her magazine.

"What do you mean, 'had it'? Don't tell me you lost it!" She said. I just sat there, wondering why lazy old Wendy would be so concerned. By what Mabel said, she was being paid to do nothing.

"Gideon has it." I told her. She bit her lip, and left. We were silent for a minute, then we heard her scream. She walked back in, with Stan.

"Tell them, Stan." Wendy said. Stuburnly ,he walked away. Soos was blocking the exit.

"Tell them, dude." he said. Stan sighed.

"It's better to show them." he said, leading us to the vending machine.

**Now Wendy and Soos are in on the portal?**


	8. What they know

I do not own Gravity Falls!

As they headed towards the vending machine, I held back. This wasn't my place...was it? I'm still not sure with all this weirdness.

**Mabel yelled. **

**I started, but Dipper cut me short. **

**He said. Mabel looked at me and gave me a smug look. I replied by sticking my tongue out. **

**Stan yelled. We heard Wendy chuckle, and we ran while laughing, to see the vending machine open. **

**Mabel said. Where have I heard that before? Plus the vending machine opening...I swear I've seen it! It's killing me! He motioned us to come in. I was the second last one...Stan was last. He took a look before he closed it. I heard Mabel scream. **

**Dipper said sharply. **

**she said with a giggle. Stan led us down the stairs, into an elevator. He took us to floor three, and it looked so familiar. He led us down a hall, with a lot of machinery. Then, he got into his chair. He opened a small compartment, and pulled out none other than journal one. Suddenly, Dipper gasped. **

**He told Stan. Stan just froze. Suddenly, I knew where I had seen this before. **

**I froze, and I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and I couldn't see anything.**


	9. Darkness

Ashley woke up, and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She tried pulling herself to a sitting position, but got stopped by a rope tying her down.

"Hello?" she yelled, trying to figure out where she was. "Anyone here?"

"Yes, I'm here." a delicate, familiar voice yelled.

"Mabel? Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called from somewhere else.

"Are you guys tied down?" Ashley called to them.

"Yup," Wendy called.

"I am," Soos and Dipper called.

"Yeah," Mabel and Stan yelled. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle.

"She's here!" Stan yelled, and then they heard him desperately trying to escape from his binds. Ashley recognized the voice, and almost gasped.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why am I tied up?" she yelled, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, SWEETHEART," the woman said, coming towards Ashley.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Ashley said, nervous.

"Please, you know I'm not your mom. I know I'm not your mom. We can stop pretending." she said, her voice suddenly changing.

"GET AWAY, ASHLEY!" Mabel yelled, tugging on her binds. Ashley franticly tried getting out of her binds.

"Stupid woman." Ashley mumbled, untying her ropes. They woman had come closer, and had a strange glow to her, giving Ashley the opportunity to free herself.

"Everybody! Start talking!" Ashley called. There was a chorus of different voices yelling different things, you couldn't tell what anyone was saying.

"Get back here!" the woman yelled, trying to follow Ashley. Suddenly, she tripped over someone. Ashley franticly reached to untie the person. As the woman got closer, she saw it was Wendy and untied the ropes. Ashley then made the biggest mistake she could. She looked at the woman.

And saw her own mother.

"M-mom?" Ashley said, stopping, while Wendy got up.

"Don't listen to her! She did the same thing to me! Come on!" Wendy said. When Ashley didn't move, Wendy picked her up and carried her into the darkness.

"Wendy, she had my mom."


	10. No way out

"What do ya mean, that was your mom?" Wendy asked Ashley.

"She was dragging my mom behind her!" Ashley yelled, punching Wendy, trying to get away from her. Wendy got a better grip on Ashley, then ran towards a voice. The person they found was Dipper. Wendy tried untying him with one hand, but with no avail. She gave up and put Ashley down.

"I'm so gonna regret that later." Wendy mumbled to herself, watching Ashley run towards the creature, then she turned her attention to Dipper, and started untying him.

"Don't worry, Mama, I'm coming!" Ashley yelled, running to the light. Luckily for Ashley, she had come up from behind.

"Don't worry, mum, I'll – what the..!" Ashley whispered, but as soon as she touched her mom, she disappeared, and instead turned into a rope binding her wrists together, attached to the monsters' waist. She tried running, but the rope was to strong. She tried yelling, but nothing was coming out. There was no way out for her. The monster had her, and wasn't letting her go.


	11. Gone for good

**Heyyo! Sorry for the long wait, but...it's back! **

Wendy sighed as she watched Ashley get captured. The moment the creature and Ashley disappeared, the lights came back on in the room, which was a lot smaller than they originally thought. With the lights back on, everyone untied themselves and approached Wendy, who was standing where Ashley disappeared and stomping on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked, rubbing her wrists.

"Checking for a trap door." Wendy replied, continuing to stomp, while Soos observed the floor.

"Nope. No trap door. There would a crease in the floor if there was one." Soos told her, and Wendy slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Great. Just great. Gideon has the journal and Ashley's missing." Mabel said, watching Wendy silently head over to the door. Wendy slipped out of the door, and as she did something fell out of her pocket. Dipper went over and picked it up. He stood there and looked at it for a minute, before Stan walked over. He inwardly groaned.

"Dang it, I should have remembered. That's how she got the job…" Stan said trailing off. Soos and Mabel looked at each other and walked over to look at the picture.

I was Ashley, and was labeled "I miss you, sis."

It was a younger Ashley, but was Ashley.

*Flashback*

"Um, excuse me, mister, but have you seen either of these two? It's my mom and my younger sister. They went missing." A younger Wendy asked Stamford Pines.

"No, sorry kid. But I have a lot of people traveling through The Mystery Shack. You can have a job. Below minimum wage, but you might see one of them."

*Wendy's POV*

I lost her again. I lost her once, and now it's happened again. I slipped my hand in my pocket to find the picture of her, but it was gone. I turned around to head home, when I saw the gang heading up to me, Dipper holding the picture of Ashley.

"Wendy, do you want to explain this?"

**PS I don't own Gravity Falls!**


End file.
